This invention relates to a clutch mechanism in a fishing reel.
Almost all of the dual-bearing type fishing reels, and some of the single-bearing type fishing reels have a clutch mechanism adapted to switch a fishing-line take up condition over to a fishing-line release condition. For instance, Examined Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 15893/1984 has disclosed a clutch mechanism which has a switching member protruded from the outer periphery of the reel side plate which is provided on the side of the handle.
In addition, Examined Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 27426/1991 has disclosed a switching member which is provided between the reel side plates at the rear of the spool in such a manner that it is vertically swingable.
In the prior arts disclosed by those Publications, the switch member is directly coupled to a member forming the clutch mechanism. Hence, the operation of switching the fishing-line take up condition over to the fishing-line release condition requires a large operating stroke before it is accomplished. Hence, it is difficult to operate the fishing reel smoothly, and it is impossible to achieve the condition switching operation quickly.